saoasbofandomcom-20200214-history
Breakwind
is Kirin's primary weapon in «Sword Art Online». This sword is a Last Attack Bonus obtained from the Floor Boss on the 60th Floor.Volume 1, The Rose, the Lily, and Morning Dew, Prologue It was boosted to +48 by Lisbeth out of a maximum of 50. It was later corrupted on the 75th Floor due to the server glitch.Volume 1, The Torch's Inheritance, Chapter 3 Part 2 Appearance Breakwind takes the appearance of a sword with a total length of 95 centimeters. The hilt of the blade is an open semicircle that immediately connects to the guard of the blade as well as the blade itself. The cutting edge is shaped like a katana but due to its size (10 centimeters wide), it is classified as a one-handed sword. Appraisal BREAKWIND +0Material Edition 1 Long Sword / One Hand *'Range': Mid *'Type': Slash *'Attack': 850-985 *'Durability': 1600 *'Weight': 235 *'Requires': STR of 85 and DEX of 90 *'Stat Bonuses' **'Agility' +37 **'Strength' +64 **'Accuracy' +44 Chronology Floating Castle of Death Arc An Inkling of Evil On October 18th, 2024, Kirin uses this weapon as her main weapon when exploring the 74th Floor labyrinth. She used it in the monster ambush upon leaving the Safe Area, utilizing the «Vorpal Strike», «Rage Spike», and «Vertical Square» Sword Skills with the blade. Later, during the boss raid, she used this weapon to attack the boss via «Savage Fulcrum» and other skills she had used earlier against the monster ambush. Upon Kirito's instruction, she, Klein, and Asuna worked together to distract the boss long enough for Kirito to utilize his Dual Blades Unique Skill to defeat the boss. When she and Asuna had finished reporting to Heathcliff about the circumstances of the 74th Floor's clearing, Kirin used her sheathed weapon to attack players who were getting on her nerves for establishing too much physical contact with her. Since she figured she would be labeled with an orange cursor if she actually attacked them (although, she later remarked that it wouldn't have changed anyway due to the nature of the safe zone), she kept her sword sheathed and instead utilized an imperfect version of «Sharp Nail». Two days later, on October 20th, 2024, Kirin used Breakwind as the main weapon in her duel with Kirito in Collinia, however, midway through the duel, she pulled out her second sword, «Arcturus», and used the Outside System Skill, Skill Connect, to gain the upper hand, allowing her to defeat Kirito in the most major upset among the player base yet. The Rose, the Lily, and Morning Dew On October 23rd, 2024, Kirin uses Breakwind as part of the expedition into the 55th Floor's Labyrinth for Kirito's "orientation" into the Knights of the Blood (although, this is all offscreen and is only mentioned by Kirito). She later leaves the party in order to get Breakwind and Arcturus enhanced by Lisbeth. When the enhancements were finished, Lisbeth tells her that the weapons are at +48 because she failed an enhancement on both of them, making them both now end products. Kirin reassures her that it was fine and retrieved them, absentmindedly equipping her weapon and putting the other in her inventory before departing from the shop. The Torch's Inheritance Heroine's Elegy References Category:Weapons Category:Rare Items